


4 Things That Make Revenant 'Purr' +1 Thing That Actually Makes Him Growl

by SchonAndDying



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Probably ooc, but who cares certainly not me, just two old men being mean to each other and thats their flirting, probably really ooc, purring fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchonAndDying/pseuds/SchonAndDying
Summary: Turns out, Revenant can purr, who knew?
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Revenant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	4 Things That Make Revenant 'Purr' +1 Thing That Actually Makes Him Growl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireKitKat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FireKitKat).



> Very lightly edited, may go back later and more thoroughly read through and edit.

1

Different attire for each legend was a tradition well before Nox first joined. Normally they were permitted to pick and choose when and what outfits to wear out in the ring, but for certain cases an outfit may become mandatory. Such as scheduled events or the debut of a new, intricate getup was finished. Most legends indulged in the outfit changes happily. Mirage, Octane, Wattson, and Lifeline the most obvious cases. They could rarely be seen in the attire they're advertised in when a new option came to them. 

Revenant had rejected most outfits. Which was understandable when most of them tampered with the coloration of his face plate and body. Still, he must abide to the same rules as every other legend and suck up his fragile pride and dress up when needed like the rest of them. Nox's 'BlackHeart' outfit is hot and the fur clings to his skin. The gold plated mask is more tightly adhered to his face than his own and he sweats under it an uncomfortable amount. It's already too warm just on the drop ship. He's taking count of his traps and checking his tanks pressures, waiting for Revenant. Who had been pulled aside by Hammond employees much to the simulacrum's chagrin. Whatever it was, he was certainly taking a long while to return. 

"Ooh boy!" Mirage exclaims suddenly, scrambling back on his platform behind Gibraltar. "He really is gonna eat me." A nervous laugh putters out into a quiet whimper. Looking up from his items, his eyebrows raise in surprise. Revenant trudges towards him steadily. Somehow looking humiliated, pissed, and prideful all in one. It's not a bad look, coarse fur accents the bone-like material his new maw is made from. The horns that curl from his temples give him an extra five or so inches to his already impressive height. Freshly sharpened claws curled into tight fists at his sides as he stops beside him on the platform. 

"Drastic changes for an outfit not even tied to an event. There must be some high bidding for your victory." He comments, giving him another look over. With a guttural grunt he crosses his arms and simply shifts his weight. 

Slipping a glove from his hand he reaches over and cards his fingers through the thick fur around his throat. It's coarse to the touch, rough and unyielding. Like petting dried grass. Untangling his fingers he gives it another go, trying to figure out what exactly type of fur it is. It felt too authentic to be faux fur of any kind. His third time around a noise comes from Revenant. Deep and rumbly, it sends a shock of vibrations up his arm that dissipate off and linger in his ribcage. If anything, it sounds the closest to a growl, one of a cornered animal rearing up to attack. But he knows Revenant better than to fall for it. It's unlike any other noise he's made. 

Batting his hand off lightly, he seems mildly embarrassed he's made it. Taking careful note of it, he replaces his glove onto his hand. He'll have to remember to look into that… more deeply after the battle.

2

Sitting in the common area was not a luxury Nox was privy to anymore if he didn't wish for five kilograms of metal on his lap. Too many times had he settled down onto one of the seats while returning from King's Canyon, notes in one hand and a coffee in the other and lost track of time. It mostly took five minutes before Revenant would find him. It depends on if he's currently off tormenting the other legends, receiving repairs, or had been previously annoyed at him. But five minutes at the minimum.

Nox is a deeply intelligent man. Prides himself of his ability to sense patterns and act accordingly. But this is one he does not seem to catch onto. Or one he indulges in too deeply to change routine to save himself some nasty bruising. Sometimes he traps him against the cushions, chest against chest as he lists out threats. Other times he lays across his lap, silent and content. 

He's worn himself out today, both in and out of ring. When he doesn't find Nox in his private quarters, he heads straight for the common area. Flicking his clipboard from his hand it hits the metal ground with a thud and flutter of pages. Ignoring his tut in disapproval he lowers himself onto his lap. Leaning his back against the are of the couch, arm tucked into Nox's side, and throws his legs over his thighs. He gives a little wheeze under the added pressure but he doesn't budge. Revenant wants the physical intimacy of being close, comforted, but he doesn't know how to ask for it, or of he even wants to ask for it yet. It's easier to growl and snap until he gets what he wants.

"Good evening to you as well." Nox mutters beside him, relaxing back into the cushions the best he can; already knowing he'll be here a while. "I do wish you would warn me before you decide to comminute me. What is it? No one's running away from you?" Teasing gently, he fixes his scarf on his head. Adjusting the material until it sat properly again. Ungloved fingers brush cold metal. His voice box let's out a quiet exhale.

"These skinsuits are insufferable." Nox chuckles quietly, a noise he's learning to appreciate.

"Assuming I'm not currently on that list, I'm inclined to agree." The material of his scarf is folded awkwardly against his temple. It doesn't lay as it ought. Carefully, he smoothes it back out. An intense rumble shakes his whole body as his fingers smooth down the side of his face. Almost like an earthquake against his chest. The sensation lingers for a while, leaving him a bit dazed and stolen of breath. Intrigued, he runs his knuckles down the other side of his face, a snarl tears through him until he stops. Again, it didn't sound like any of his other noises. 

He's only half disappointed he's removed his earlier outfit. Testing out his theory wouldn't go as he had initially planned, but this current situation gave him hope that it wasn't a one off fluke.

Shimmying his other arm free from underneath him, he takes his face in both hands. Revenant reaches up, digging sharp fingertips into his wrists but doesn't pull them away. He's tensed up like he might spring away and run. But he hasn't, so that must mean something. He runs the pads of his thumbs across the metal just beneath his eyes. A snarl rivaled by none other lurches from him. Revenant squeezes enough to probably bruise. Wincing, he pulls his hands back and goes to utter an apology but Revenant pushes his hands back against his face. The metal is chilly to the touch. 

Smoothing his thumbs over his cheekbones, tracing the indents and details. His eyes dim into a deep grey as if closing them. Cold hands keep his against his face, letting up only for him to move to trace the sides of his face. The growl that he gives causes him to jump slightly. It turns into a dissatisfied noise as he presses more firmly against his hands. Returning to his ministrations, he quietly watches his eyes dim again as a growl shakes in his hands and down his arms like an echo. 

Moving down the lines to his jaw, a finger hooks underneath his chin and tilts it upwards. He allows it without much resistance, eyes returning to a bright orange. There's a shallow indentation where his face plate ends and the thick leather covering of his neck components begins. When he brushes over it Revenant growls louder, eyes only half lift. Gauging his reaction, he brushes over it again. Baring his neck he leans into the touch, growling and snarling like a feral beast. 

A door opens off to the left and Revenant is looming beside the couch like he had never been on him. The air is thick with silence as he crosses his arms. Taking a breath he grabs his notes again and smoothes them out. There's a new crease in the paper that he doesn't quite take a liking to. Silva bounces into the room, balisong spinning and twirling noisily around his fingers. Witt follows behind him, talking about nothing in particular but making Silva laugh a bit too loudly nevertheless. Taking notice of the simulacrum he bounds out and pokes at him with his blade. 

"Hola, giant deathbox. I want my rematch soon." Pulling his face mask down under his chin he flashes a smile that's missing a few teeth. Scoffing he leans forward enough that Witt tries to urge him backwards and away from him.

"I was kind in only breaking your prosthetics last time. I won't be merciful again." Laughing he leans back enough to give him room for the ice pick twirl and jabs at his spine. Before the tip of the blade can make contact he's grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He howls and drops his blade. 

"Let him go. You're making a scene." Nox huffs, smoothing out the papers on his clipboard. Where was his damned pen now? That was his good red one. Revenant drops him wordlessly and Witt grabs him by the shoulder. Ducking down he grabs his knife and jabs at the simulacrum again without even a hint of his spirits being marginally diminished. Batting it away it slips from his hold and clatters to the ground.

"I'm gonna call Jay." Witt warns, nervously tugging on his arm again. Scoffing, he mutters something in Spanish before retrieving his blade again and racing away. Stumbling over his feet to follow, Witt yells after him.

"Do me a favor," Leaning forwards towards the coffee table he grunts at the deep ache already in his thighs. The last bruises just healed… Holding up his coffee might he leans back into the cushions. "Refill this for me."

"I hope you choke on it and die." Plucking it from his fingers, he turns and leaves. 

3

"Hold still, Sim. You're only making this harder on yourself." Natalie would know what to do better than him here. Revenant had rushed on Gibraltar and had knocked something loose in his hip after basically throwing himself into his bombardment. Nox had stepped in at the last moment to get the kill and drag him into a building. After trapping practically everything he'd returned to the grumbling idiot on the ground. Turns out, he couldn't use his left leg for the time being. Which would be amusing if they weren't on the field and the ring was closing. 

"If you were any more efficient in your aim the maggot wouldn't have had time to throw it." He grumbles, arm jerking as if to grab him when his fingers return to his hip joint. Forcing himself to stop he drops his arm back to the ground with a long sigh. 

"Silence. Your mutterings are inane and distracting." Some thought has been put into a situation like this happening as Revenant has stored a few small tools in his packs. Though, the mechanisms are small and his eyesight isn't as it was in his teenage years. His squirming and incessant complaining isn't helping. 

"I could do it better myself-" He goes to sit up on his elbows when he shoves him back down. Hand solid on the center of his chest he sends him a hard look.

"I said, lay _still_." Growling through a chuckle he presents his palms and neatly tucks his hands beneath his head. 

"Fine." A rumbling purr takes up the empty air as Nox returns to work. He keeps up his purring (probably to tease him) until he's on his feet again. 

* * *

It ended up being a lot longer of a match than Nox anticipated. 

Leaning back against one of his traps he peels his mask from his face. Wheezing, he tries to inhale but chokes on something into the back of his throat. The following attack feels as though the back of his throat had been cleaned with sandpaper and as though a serpent had constricted around his lungs. A sharp pressure builds behind his eyes as he struggles for breath. Finally, he straightens up quickly as he sucks in a large gulp. 

Reaffixing his mask he pants and balances back on his two feet. Revenant fixes him with a look from across the small building, reattaching his double tap. Smoothing a hand over his hair he tugs at his clothes and settles back against the wall. If he wanted to say anything, he was smart enough to hold his tongue. 

The silence is disturbed only for the announcement of ring closing. Not even a minute later, foot falls could be heard outside. Sitting up straighter, Revenant cocks the Eva-8 on his thigh. Bloodhound's muffled voice could be heard outside, followed by Rampart's. Motioning him to wait he peeks out from the window. They were moving towards their position without looking too alert. With any luck one of them would trigger the sensors of his traps and they could make quick work of them while they were caught off guard. Revenant, however, looks just about ready to climb through the window to make quick work of them.

Sliding off his perch he approaches it. Grabbing him by the arm he pulls him back. Normally, Revenant wouldn't have budged. He's heavy and strong enough to snap his wrist without having to pause. Stepping backwards he gives Nox an unimpressed look as he backs him against the wall beside the window.

"We've tried it your way for a majority of this match and it's not turning positive results. Now, I don't wish to be sent up to the dropship so close to victory. You'll _listen_ to me and stay still until they get close enough to sabotage their own chances at champion." Tilting his head he chuckles quietly again, it divulges into a deep, rumbling purr as he leans forwards.

"What's stopping me from adding you to the pile of bodies? From disposing of you and then going out and making quick work of every other pathetic skinbag?" He asks, grabbing him by the front of his gear. Meeting his amused hum with an annoying glare he tries to pry his hand off. It doesn't budge in the slightest.

Stepping to the side he turns and shoves Nox back into the wall. Lithe form looming over him, crowding into his space. A quiet growl settles in the back of his throat as his hand finds his neck, mindful of his mask. The harder he glares and pushes against his chest the louder the growl becomes. 

"Let go, Revenant. This is absolutely no place for this." Laughing quietly, he glances out the window. Thumb swiping over his jaw idly.

"Skin bags are checking death boxes, they're busy." With a scoff he pushes again before giving up and crossing his arms. 

" _Revenant_." For a moment he wonders if one of them can hear Revenant's loud growl-purr from outside and purposefully avoiding their building. Inhaling quietly, he leans a hair closer. But just as he begins to speak gunfire sounds outside. Pulling away he practically sticks his head from the window and frees the Eva-8 from his back. He's gone and out the door before Caustic can blink. Heaving another sigh, that goes a lot smoother than earlier, he tightens his mask and follows him out.

4

"Alexander." Pointed fingers crawl up his back over his shoulders. Thumbs rub at the tension between his shoulder blades as he pulls him back and away from his desk. Furrowing his brows he glances upwards and catches those orange eyes in the darkness. 

"What is it now?" He grumbles. Swiping along the computer screen he tries to continue on with his logs when his chair is pulled further back. A chin finds the crook of his neck as the other plucks the pen from his fingers and tosses it blindly in the general direction of his desk. "You derive too much entertainment from pestering me." 

"For all your talk on observing death you're welcoming yours more quickly by not sleeping. Besides, it's my job to kill you. Not your own shitty self preservation skills." Jolting away at a sharp pinch in the side of his neck. Shoving his hand off he pushes his head off before pulling his chair back up. "No you don't."

He's lifted from his seat. Legs kicking out awkwardly underneath himself as he's hoisted up and taken out of his chair. An indignant noise escapes him when the simulacrum adjusts his hold to carry him in one arm. Pushing against his chest he tries to get a foot down. His grip doesn't loosen in the slightest, in fact it gets tighter as he carries Nox back to his private quarters. 

"Revenant, set me _down_." He grunts. The metal doors whirl on the tracks as they open up. Cold air from the humming AC brushes against his skin. 

"No." The little shit says with an amused lilt to his voice. He takes him over to his narrow cot, brushes the blanket to the side and drops him on the mattress. The impact winds him momentarily and before he can sit up Revenant is crawling over him and onto the bed as well. Holding him around the middle he pulls him closer, effectively trapping him.

"Release me. I have finished my analysis and need to-"

"I'll rip your throat out if you don't shut it and sleep. Now." Shuffling to get a better position he gives and pulls the pillow underneath his head. With Revenant growling quietly in his ear it's only a matter of minutes before he's out.

+1

"I know you've stolen it. Return my property immediately." Placing his glasses back onto his nose he looks back around the common area. Crypto shuffles slightly on his seat, glowering at him and nursing a cup of coffee. His drone is balanced across his knees as he fiddles with a holographic screen.

"I've never touched your things, 노인. I have more important things to do." He says without looking up, fingers dancing across the screen. Hack chirps quietly in his lap. Straightening up from his searching he grunts and fixes his spectacles.

"I don't have the spare time to devote to your petty revenge. Return it." As he draws closer Crypto glances up and fixes him with a hard look. 

"I didn't steal any of your junk. I'd rather have nothing to do with you than pull some stupid prank that's obviously Silva." Standing from his seat, Hack slips up into the air and into his holster.

"Lying doesn't suit you, traitor. Do one thing right and return my mask." He turns to leave with another disbelieving scoff. But before he can get very far he grabs him by the elbow and pulls him back a step or so.

"Don't touch me." He snaps, yanking his arm free. "It's not my fault you ruined your only chance for redemption by chasing after someone that couldn't care any less about you. 나를 내버려둬." 

"Pardon? You-"

"You know what you did! For whatever reason you did it, you know what and why. You desperately followed Revenant in getting him what he wanted for a chance to study him and came up empty handed when he decided he'd rather die." It seems the commotion has grabbed someone's attention as a door opens quietly. Nox can feel his breath shorten as he tries to collect himself. 

"Diverting from the topic at hand with inflammatory remarks won't get you out of this, boy. My dealings with the Simulacrum has nothing to do with-"

"I didn't take your damn mask!" He gives a hard, frustrated shove to his stomach. Stumbling back slightly, he wheezes quietly before correcting himself.

"Leave the kid alone, Caustic. You torment him enough."

"Keep yourself busy with your own matters, Williams. This doesn't concern you." Grunting he turns away and searches the area Crypto had been sat for his mask. Behind him Anita crosses her arms and grimaces. 

"I think your matters concern a lot of us right now, considering what you did." These people… So obnoxious over something that didn't even turn out well for him. Sighing when he comes up empty handed. Crypto shuffles away from him, glaring like he's expecting an attack.

"Insolent fools, the lot of you. Just return my property, _traitor_ , and I'll gladly do as you wish." Shaking his head, Crypto opens his mouth before snapping it closed and looking away in disbelief. Underfoot, the ship shakes subtly. Rays of light crawl across the floor as the ship prepares to pull away from Demeter after topping up fuel. He can feel a pressure building up in his chest, but he'll be damned before he let's himself have a future in front of them.

"Let it go, Caustic. He didn't take it." 

"I don't appreciate any of you stealing my necessities. If the boy didn't steal it I demand whoever did return it promptly." Anita settles down on the common area's long couch, smoothing her clothes over and leaning into the arm.

"Just put in an order for another one. It's not my problem if you lost it." Before he can snap back at him the door slides open and Silva leaps in, crashing against the back of the couch. It wobbles and slides forward a few centimeters. Sitting up he shoves his goggles back over his face before scrambling out of the way of a knife that lodged itself into the couch with a heavy thud. 

Sitting up on his knees he chuckles before looking over at the other three occupants of the common room. Dislodging the knife he spins it around his fingers as he stands. It clumsily tumbles from his fingers and between his feet. 

"You take his mask, Silva?" Anita asks casually, barely looking backwards at him. Hopping over the back of the couch he bounces off the cushion and nearly onto the table. 

"Que?" He asks innocently enough, taking a more thorough look at him. "Oh! You look good without it, compadre! Thought you'd find it by now." 

"Return it. I'm _not_ playing your games." Approaching him, he swallows his annoyance and keeps it down with tightly balled fists. This boy was beyond insufferable. If he were any other man with less of a reputation and self restraint, he might actually retract his offer for dissection from the Simulacrum and force it on this boy. All that Stim must be having some effects on his body, it'd be at least mildly interesting to find out what, exactly. It was probably trying his brain at least.

"Eh, where's the fun in that? C'mon, brother, lighten up a little! It's like a game of hide and seek, like when you were a kid." He stares up at him with a blasé look, seeming to look more at his beard and mustache than read the obvious murderous intent hovering around him. He jumps when his hoodie crop top is taken by the collar. "Woah! What's the matter, dude?" 

"Octavio Silva, find where you put my mask, give it to me, and promptly _never_ touch it _again_. You-" A hand rips his grip from Silva's clothes before pushing at his shoulder to get him away. Anita stands between the two with a smoldering glare that even Gibraltar would wither under. 

"It's not a world ending deal, Caustic. You've caused enough drama around here, go back to your laboratory and ignore us like you used to." Crypto chimes in, having settled back on his seat and looking a little too smug. 

Inhaling sharply, something catches in his throat and clenches tightly in his chest. A seering, familiar pain flares up in his ribcage that almost has him doubling over. A second attempt to catch his breath has him choking on something when a deep, scratchy cough crawls from his throat. Before he can try and pull in another breath he divulges into an uncontrollable fit. It takes him to his knee as he tries in vain to stop long enough to _breathe_.

The others are causing a commotion around him. But, frankly, he doesn't care enough in the moment to listen closely. Silva is yelling and he can feel footsteps approaching. 

"What the hell are you skinbags yelling-" Revenant stops short in the doorway, metallic hand hovering from where he had forced the door open faster and annoyed growl cutting off halfway through. 

"We didn't mean to-" Octavio yells before anyone else can. He's stood awkwardly in front of Nox a few feet away. Weakly, he's pushing Ainta away with the arm he wasn't emptying a lung into. With a few hard thumps to his back- that decidedly don't help- she barks an order out to someone before looking over to Octavio. Following his gaze she pauses at the sight of him. 

"Go find Ajay, sim. He suddenly started coughing and Silva hid his mask." She says, barely reacting when Nox tries to get her away from him again.

"I didn't mean to-" He starts and yelps when Revenant makes his way over with a snarl that rumbles in his chest like an old motor. Grabbing her by the back of her casual wear he drags her backwards and shoves Octavio sharply in the chest. Nox strains against him lightly as he picks him up, gasping and panting between scratchy wheezing and sore sounding hacks. Standing up straight, he adjusts his hold to make sure he doesn't wiggle free and fixes Octavio with a hard look. Which… wasn't far off from his typical look.

"His mask. Find it. _Now_." The boy is gone before he can start to turn away. It seems the attack is tapering off by the time he reaches his private quarters. His squirming is less of involuntary flinching and mindless struggling against whoever is touching him. He frees a leg and pushes against his shoulder. Revenant just moves his leg back up and enters his room.

"Can you breathe?" Setting him down carefully, he settles down onto his knee beside the bed. Nox rests a hand back to steady himself and lightly coughs into his sleeve. With a displeased grunt he frees a handkerchief from one of his pockets and wipes at his mouth and hand. 

"Better now. We won't talk about this outside this room." He mutters. Scrubbing off the spit up phlegm from the corner of his mouth he balls the fabric up in his hand. His breathing still sounds a little wheezy and labored, but at least he's getting it.

"I'll skin you if you pull something like that again." Grabbing his wrist tightly, he pulls it towards him. Nox's expression softens a hair as he switches which hand was holding the handkerchief and holds his palm out. He doesn't take it, but lightens his grin on his wrist and traces his thumb along the back of his hand.

They wait for a minute or two, Revenant being annoying about making sure he was alright and threatening him if he wasn't. He pulls away suddenly, stalking to the door and pushing it open. On the other side stands Che with his mask in hand. She looks about as annoyed as ever.

"What'cha still doin' here?" She asks, slipping past him to hand the mask over. A stethoscope hung around her neck. "How ya feelin', Doc? Ya can breathe all right?" He gently guides her hand away and nods.

"Yes, it's fine. Just do a better job of keeping that child under control." With a heavy sigh she nods. 

"Silva is gonna be the death of me, dat boy. Come find me if ya feel any worse, I'll be around the Medbay." Brushing past Revenant she slips out before turning around. Unperturbed by his unfaultering stare, she reaches back into the room and presses the sensor to close the door. It shuts silently and they're left alone again. 

"Finally. Silence." Leaning back against the wall, he exhales quietly and closes his eyes. Watching him from his position by the door, he clenches and loosens a fist at his side. Relaxed shoulders, closed eyes, slow breaths. Blatant trust. There's something so brilliantly reckless in him trusting something like him. Especially with how fragile he was. 

Making his way back to the bed he takes a seat beside him and grabs his wrist again. He hums quietly as he reaffixes his mask but gives up his hand for him to hold. Trying too hard not to think about what could have been, and what had been, he leans against him and grumbles quietly. Nox chuckles quietly, free hand smoothing out his bandana. 

**Author's Note:**

> KitKat, I just want you to know I labeled this as 'Rev purrs like a motor' and I think that's very sexy of me


End file.
